


Gay chicken

by Hessefan



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre jugaban al "Gay chicken": El primero en retirarse y no tener el coraje suficiente, era el perdedor. Y siempre le tocaba perder a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay chicken

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : ¿Se imaginan si Scrubs fuese mío? Qué horror. Todo del fantástico Bill Lawrence.

Siempre jugaban al "Gay chicken", al menos desde que habían congeniado tan bien hacia ya tantos años. El primero en retirarse y no tener el coraje suficiente, era el perdedor. Y siempre le tocaba perder a él. Claro, no le gustaban los hombres, por algo se había casado con la arpía de la hermana del ganador, ¿verdad?

En soledad se preguntaba qué pasaría al besarlo, qué pasaría si lograba por una vez juntar ese coraje que parecía huir entre broma y broma. Suponía que de ser Ben mujer no lo dudaría ni un segundo. De hecho de haber sido Ben mujer se hubiera casado con él y no con la arpía de la hermana.

Pero en soledad Perry sabía la respuesta: de haber sido Ben mujer no merecería siquiera un beso de él. Era poca cosa; comprendía que por mucho que le pesase y se quejase al respecto alguien con un carácter tan retorcido era digno sólo de la arpía de la hermana.

Por su lado Ben no se sentía victorioso en verdad cuando era Perry el primero en retirarse. A veces se descubría pensando en lo que podría llegar a pasar si algún día el doctor lograba juntar el coraje necesario para declararse ganador. Sabía por su naturaleza cuánto Perry odiaba perder y cuánto odiaba oír el: "Soy el rey del Gay Chicken".

Pero hacía tiempo se había resignado a la idea, pues por algo Perry se había casado con la arpía de su hermana. Y Ben sabía que él no era precisamente mujer. Sólo era el rey del Gay Chicken.

 **Fin**


End file.
